


凝望火焰的蛇

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: “我爱他。有人需要他，恐惧他，嫌恶他；有人警惕他，痛恨他，希求他；但我爱他。”
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Kudos: 3





	凝望火焰的蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 贫瘠的描写，稀烂的节奏，不健康的情感。

蛇是一条美丽的蛇。他拥有象牙腰带般长长的身躯，黄金一样的眼瞳。蛇曾是弱小的，他被践踏过，碾压过，刺伤过；但他将怨恨混合着地上的沙土咀嚼咽下，撕咬，紧缠，吞噬，到底成长为美丽而强健的模样了。

蛇在自己的洞窟中盘踞着，像一条龙，他的洞窟里满是财宝。

然后有一日他的洞窟崩塌，蛇仓皇地窜出去，在广阔的天地中，他看到一团自由的、炽烈的火。那胜过他所拥有的一切宝石的鲜红色彩和炽热温度把蛇迷住了，但火接着便朝他扑过来——

火的怀抱太美了，也太疼了，他把蛇吞噬殆尽；而当蛇白玉般的身躯、黄金似的眼瞳都化为焦炭，火又烧到其它地方去了。

时光流逝。

在火留下的焦炭与灰烬中，一个细弱洁白的生物小心翼翼地钻了出来。

新生的蛇缓慢抬起头颅。杀死了他的火去了哪里呢？那是多美的一团火——他仍渴求将那色彩再度印上自己冰冷的虹膜！

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基确实有一双漂亮——毋宁说美丽的眼睛。

伊利亚走进普希金造型艺术博物馆时正是黄昏时分。暖黄的阳光如薄纱裙摆自天窗倾泻下来，抚过前俄罗斯帝国意识体的发顶和面孔；浓密的浅色睫毛投下两小片阴影，而那对鎏金的虹膜仿佛是被阳光点燃，恍惚间伊利亚似乎看到旧日教堂中黄金的圣像壁上闪烁的光辉。

斯捷潘正用一把小刷子轻轻扫过一尊大理石雕塑的眼窝。雕塑的线条确乎细腻，他在雕塑旁却也像是由大理石雕刻而成，面容雪白光洁，轮廓完美，甚而因那双眼睛显得比雕塑还更为动人。

他似乎是专注于修复工作没注意到伊利亚的到来，于是伊利亚轻咳了一声：“斯乔帕。”

前帝俄手腕的动作只是稍微停歇了一瞬，并未转头看他：“啊。你是来这里随便看看，还是今天要回公寓过夜？”

“都有，”伊利亚说，“你不用着急。我可以在附近逛逛。”

“别走太远，”斯捷潘说，“马上就能结束。”

诚如他所言，几分钟后他就收起了工具，去洗净双手又取了外套，和伊利亚一起走出了艺术馆。

苏联意识体的车停在路边，后座放着一个纸袋。斯捷潘坐进副驾的时候向后瞥了一眼：“很好。这次你不会侵占一个博物馆工作人员的食材储备。”

“别说的好像你真会饿肚子似的，”伊利亚拧动车钥匙，“我这次也没带什么特殊的东西。”

这句话说出口，他便觉得不太合适：简直就像个阔佬在跟情人辩解自己为什么没给她带礼物似的！伊利亚耳朵有些发热，但斯捷潘似乎没有注意到；“咔哒”一声，他刚刚将安全带系好。

“今天过得怎么样？”他问。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基作为“博物馆特别技术员”的工作是从1953年开始的。

那一年的3月10日，伊利亚·布拉金斯基于上午八点半坐进自己位于克里姆林宫的办公室。墙壁上挂钟的三根针一丝不苟地转动，伊利亚也像那只挂钟一般一丝不苟地、机械地阅读批复着一摞据说是“最为紧急”的文件。新的职务安排、人员变动、国防政策……他将阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯发来的一封电报扔在一边，看也没看一眼。

最后一张纸被挪到“已完成”的文件筐，红褐色的桌面暴露在伊利亚眼前。他盯着那块桌面，挂钟的秒针一刻不停地走动。嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

他眨了眨眼。一个小时过去了。

工作时被挤出大脑的情感如潮水般回归，他的手掌不由自主地想要紧握成拳。这个国家——他的未来会怎么样？他该如何走下去？他和约瑟夫当然有矛盾，很多矛盾，但这并不代表……

继续呆在这间办公室里已经没有意义。伊利亚·布拉金斯基站起身：这是葬礼后的第一天，他们本来也没有指望他立刻恢复原先的工作效率。

他在红场漫无目的地游荡。没有去列宁墓——是因为他不愿面对伊里奇和约瑟夫都已经死去的切实证据吗？他的理智当然已经接受：真理就像一棵巨树，即使失去一两根强壮的枝丫也依旧枝繁叶茂！——但他就是不想去。他用靴底丈量着砖块，行色匆匆的莫斯科人在他身边穿过，有些人认出了自己的国家意识体，但或许是顾虑他的心情并未上前问候。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基的视线扫过地面上不甚齐整的线格，向远处延伸，又在接触到建筑物时停滞住，缓慢向上；恍惚间，红色的墙壁竟像是被黏稠的血液涂抹了数层似的。

血液。昨天，参加葬礼的人群中还发生了踩踏事故。多少他的孩子们受伤了？多少死去了？地面上的血早已被冲刷干净，而他盯着红墙，自虐似的，就好像那些被掩盖的伤口能在其如血的鲜红中得到补偿。

接着，两点金色如黑夜中突然点燃的焰火，跃进他的视线中。

苏联意识体的瞳孔缩小了，不，这不可能——

“不可能”正倚靠在墙壁的拐角处。“不可能”有着铂金微卷的头发，身穿一件半长的黑色风衣，用一条白围巾将脖子遮盖得严严实实。他的站姿、微微抬起的下巴和修长手指握着一卷《真理报》的方式，无不透出一股优雅又慵懒的劲头来。

但是当斯捷潘·布拉金斯基用他金色的眼睛看向伊利亚的时候，后者意识到有些东西不一样了：在他的印象中，俄罗斯帝国的双眼少不了冷酷、傲慢、欲望甚至疯狂，可现在这双眼睛却称得上平和。

“伊廖沙，”斯捷潘轻轻一点头，嗓音仍旧柔软如绸缎，“果然，在这里能等到你。”

伊利亚开口的时候声音则沙哑得像是三天没喝水。或许他的确三天没喝水。“你已经死了。”

“俄罗斯帝国死了，”斯捷潘说，“但我的历史和文化……遗产，仍旧留存。”

伊利亚不得不深吸一口气。他在一场葬礼后看到了“幽灵”，但这不是他想见到的——事实上他不想见到任何幽灵。为什么是现在？为什么是在他最不需要节外生枝的时刻？

与早晨他处理那一摞文件时相似，他的意识似乎从躯壳上浮，注视着自己问俄罗斯帝国的意识体：“你是怎么回来的？想干什么？”

“放松些，我已经‘回来’有一段时间了，”斯捷潘平静道，“当然，不再是国家。这种事也不是我希望发生的。”

这句话大约是可信的。1920年11月，在他和红军即将解放克里木半岛前，伊利亚在一处被白军抛弃的指挥点与斯捷潘不期而遇；在那里，他目睹对方将匕首刺入心脏，亲手结束了俄罗斯帝国千年的历史。

选择那种自我了断的道路后，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基又怎么会情愿重归于世？

但他此时却真真切切地站在红场上，阳光穿不透他的身躯，地面上投下他的影子。

伊利亚闭上眼睛：“你到底想做什么？”

“如果可以我也不想来叨扰你，”斯捷潘轻叹一声，“但是，作为一个不会老的‘人’……在当今世道想要谋生可不是件容易的事。”

伊利亚眯起眼：“你是想要我帮你解决身份证明的问题？”

“如果你认为这是最合适的办法。我不是很在乎。你才是这个国家的意识体——我想，应该能相信你会做出最好的安排？”斯捷潘微微上扬的尾音似乎带了些曾经帝俄言语中常有的玩味，“当然，还有一个问题。”

正思忖斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的身份、工作乃至住房问题的伊利亚无意识地回应：“什么？”

斯捷潘往前走了一步，伊利亚费了点劲控制自己不要条件反射地后退；某个瞬间，他错觉自己直直跌进了黄金的池水中，忘记了如何呼吸。池水平静而非汹涌，但当伊利亚习惯了在狂风骇浪中航行，这种平静反而叫他无所适从——

金眸的主人说：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

——而如果平静中又沾染了关切，伊利亚甚至感到慌张。

“我多少能够理解，”斯捷潘继续道，“1725年彼得去世的时候……”

“我在莫斯科河畔有间公寓，”伊利亚打断了他，好在如今的苏维埃已不再是当初那个缺乏经验的年轻意识体，加快的心跳不会再影响他说话的嗓音，“我们先到那里去商量下一步怎么办。你不能就这样随便在红场上晃悠。”

而前帝俄与苏维埃意识体商讨的结果，便是前者可以充分利用他的艺术和历史知识，在莫斯科的几个博物馆谋一份职业；而鉴于伊利亚如今常住克里姆林宫，他在莫斯科河畔的公寓又有间客房，正好可以借给斯捷潘居住。

不过苏维埃的信任也不是那么容易取得的。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基站在伊利亚公寓的一扇窗户边向下俯视，目送着苏联意识体铂金色的脑袋从公寓楼大门冒出来，继而匆匆离开，前去处理安置前俄罗斯帝国的各种手续问题。伊利亚已经将公寓的门从外反锁，他不可能逃出去……也没有逃走的必要。

斯捷潘抬起一只手，触碰上自己心脏的位置。那被灼烧过、刺穿过，偶尔甚至会掉出胸腔的器官，正稳健地跳动着。

1920年，当白军指挥官彼得·弗兰格尔携部下克从海路撤离克里木半岛时，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基没有上船。

诚然，1917年的革命后他尤在苟延残喘，作为白军一方的意识体同伊利亚继续纠缠，高尔察克兵败他便辗转到弗兰格尔身边，正如濒死的兽拖着腿上的兽夹嘶吼挣扎，皮毛上沾满血液和泥土也要试图活下去；但是当结束的时刻到来，他察觉到了它悲哀的手指擦过自己的额前。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基忽然感到一种沉重的疲惫。从基辅罗斯的一个小小公国到后来的俄罗斯帝国，他向来是个幸存者，什么都经历过，什么都可以忍受，只要能活下去。

他也的确活下来了，活过了千年的耻辱和荣光。

只是这一次结局确实已然到来，它的手指无声地拼写出斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的姓名，只待最后用一个轻柔又冰凉的吻将他的命运封缄在历史上。

斯捷潘孤身一人走回已被废弃的指挥部。是的，结局来到了；那么他的一生是值得骄傲的一生吗？他所背负的、所创造出的一切，能被伊利亚·布拉金斯基抹除掉吗？能被他超越吗？

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基拉过一把椅子坐下，将自己保留多年的一柄匕首搁置在膝盖上，等待着自己的继任者。

内战的几年中，他们常常不期而遇——就好像意识体之间存在着某种互相吸引的磁场。而最后一次，伊利亚也没有让他失望。

房间里没有窗户，斯捷潘看不到晨曦，但是伊利亚是同晨曦一起到来的。苏俄踹开了房门，亦是孤身一人，看到端坐的帝俄时，他停在原地一动不动。似乎看到俄罗斯帝国的那一刻，他就知晓了他想要做什么。

红与金长久地对视着。斯捷潘想说记住这一天，不要忘记我，但最终悬吊在他们两人之间的唯有沉默。

他想伊利亚应该是明白的。

他举起匕首刺入自己的左胸。

因帝国覆灭而变得羸弱的手没有足够的力气穿透胸骨，但是伊利亚两步跨到他跟前，年轻意识体温热的手掌覆盖在俄罗斯帝国的手上，帮助他将匕首送入心脏——

伊利亚的手指沾染他鲜血的模样就像玫瑰花瓣落在雪地上。

他就要死去了，但是当斯捷潘·布拉金斯基望向伊利亚·布拉金斯基，想的却是苏俄意识体确有一双又似宝石又似火焰的眼睛，如果这室内有阳光，它们或许会像燃烧起来一般，美得更惊心动魄。

而这样一双眼睛里正倒映着他的身影！斯捷潘咳嗽着微笑起来。你会忘记吗？你忘得了吗？如果我能诅咒你、祝福你，一定会让这一刻的景象永远烙在你的记忆里——

但是近四十年时光过去，当斯捷潘·布拉金斯基再次回到并非苏俄而是苏联的伊利亚·布拉金斯基身边，后者是否记得自己前任意识体死去的那一日，也不是那么重要了。

洁白的、拥有黄金眼瞳的蛇终于再次看到了杀死他的、他思念的火。火不再是他当初所见的野火了，他在一座肃穆而威严的火炬上方燃烧——因一场小小的风雨而有些黯淡，但想必很快又会变得炽烈明艳。

但即使变不回去，这略微黯然的火也是美丽的。

蛇与火保持着距离，安静地盘踞起来。火的鲜红色彩在他的虹膜上跃动。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基刚刚开始他作为“博物馆专员”的工作时，苏联意识体光顾普希金艺术馆的频率明显增加。而每一次前去，他只是看到前俄罗斯帝国与其他工作人员隔得远远的，独自修补着什么摆件、雕塑，一言不发得也像个雕塑。

他私下询问博物馆负责人对这个“新人”怎么看，得到的答复是：

“您是说斯捷潘·彼得洛维奇？那实在是个再可靠不过的人才，而且他对历史和艺术的了解丰富得惊人——除了几乎不说话！但要是有问题问他，他倒是有问必答。”

除此以外，伊利亚还被委婉提示了身为国家意识体，他频繁光顾库房和修复室会给工作人员们带来不小的压力。

工作方面前俄罗斯帝国似乎没有可疑表现，于是伊利亚又开始“调查”他在空余时间是否也老老实实。某个星期三下午，他没有提前打招呼，直接用钥匙打开了莫斯科河畔自己那间公寓的房门。

公寓的摆设和原先没有任何区别，正常得让伊利亚脑海中“打开门，发现自己的公寓已经成了邪恶帝国主义堆放战利品的库房”的想象显得滑稽可笑。他甚至闻到一股食物香气。

“我还以为是谁呢，”举着一把汤勺从厨房探出半个身子的斯捷潘说，“你没说要过来。”

伊利亚看着那把汤勺：“我没想到你竟然会进厨房。”

“我又不是刚诞生的时候就是……用你的话怎么说，统治剥削阶级，”前帝俄耸了耸肩膀，“你是只待一会儿，还是要回克里姆林？”

“这很重要吗？”

“怎么不重要？如果你要在这里过夜我还得把你那份吃的准备上。”

当你忙碌工作了一整天，回到家中直接瘫进沙发里，什么也不必想，什么也不必做，过了一段时间便有热腾腾的饭菜摆上桌——伊利亚·布拉金斯基从前没有思考过，这样的图景为何常常出现在他周围的年轻男性们对“婚后生活”的美好幻想中。难道这些人类结婚，比起为了爱情，更是想得到个不必支付工资的保姆？

但是，在他莫斯科河畔的公寓有了一名新住客后，伊利亚竟多少理解了那些小伙子们的憧憬。诚然，他依旧认为他们幻想中的幸福建立于妻子们付出更多辛劳之上，但他也不由感到此等“幸福”也不全然是由休憩与物质享受组成；它也包含一种世界上有另一个人等待着你、关心着你的敦实安心感，一个包容你一切的庇护所。

只是伊利亚从未想过，这些正面情感是能和斯捷潘·布拉金斯基联系在一起的。

自从那个星期三的“突击检查”，伊利亚回公寓过夜的频率更高了——名义上是为了监视前俄罗斯帝国。斯捷潘并没有表示任何不满，只不过会多做一人份的食物，再在餐桌上多摆一副餐具。

以及问出那个惯例的问题：“那么，你今天过得怎么样？”

最初伊利亚总是回答“和你无关”。后来某一次，他因占用对方的食物储备良心不安，下班时顺路买了些食材回公寓——而在把纸袋递给前俄罗斯帝国时，一个想法无端从他脑海中冒出来：这难道不像两个爱着对方、共同生活的人会做的事吗？他们俩甚至默契地各自分担了做饭和洗碗的工作。

这想法让伊利亚的手一滑，险些把纸袋掉在地上，好在斯捷潘忙着抢救袋子没有注意到他的脸都涨红了。接下来的那个晚上伊利亚基本都在恍惚中度过，甚至在斯捷潘再次问“今天过得如何”时把真心话说了出来：“工作太多，我已经没法思考了。”

“唔，”前俄罗斯帝国微微扬起眉毛，“或许你忘了提醒他们国家意识体也是会累的。”

“你难道这样和你的上司说过？”伊利亚切鱼的动作停止了。

“说总比不说好。”斯捷潘没有正面回答他。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基回到莫斯科快要满四年的那个冬日末尾，在一个深夜听到公寓门口传来钥匙拧动的声响。一开始他躺在客房属于自己的那张床上没有动弹，但是转动钥匙的人似乎被门锁难住了，噪音持续了快一分钟，房门仍没有打开。

前俄罗斯帝国掀开被子下了床。他打开客厅的灯，然后去开了门。伊利亚·布拉金斯基险些一个趔趄扑到他身上，斯捷潘注意到他捏着钥匙的指骨有些发白。走廊里漆黑一片，客厅里的灯光照在伊利亚惨白的脸孔上，衬得他的虹膜犹如兜着两泡血液。

“我以为你睡了。”伊利亚说。

“被你制造的噪音吵醒了，”斯捷潘侧过身让他进屋。“怎么回事？”

伊利亚没有回答：“你有酒吗？”

“很遗憾，我现在可负担不起维持私人酒柜的开销，”斯捷潘看着苏联意识体拉开餐桌旁的椅子坐上去，两只手肘支撑在桌面上扶住头颅。“喝点茶将就吧。”

直到他将冒着热气的茶杯放在伊利亚跟前，伊利亚还是一句话都没有说。他改变了姿势，用一只手支着下巴，另一只手搁在桌面上；那双鲜红的眼睛固定于旁边墙壁上的某一点，似乎正在思考着什么，眉头时而皱紧，搁在桌面上的手也随之握成拳头的形状。

斯捷潘披上一件外套在他对面坐下，默默注视着伊利亚。伊利亚不开口，他也不说话。

“我不知道我到这里来干什么。”伊利亚突然说。

前俄罗斯帝国垂下眼眸，浓密的睫毛遮住了黄金的光辉：“这里的确是你的公寓。”

伊利亚发出一声嗤笑。

“是啊，‘我的’，名义上什么都是‘我的’——但是谁真的在乎‘我’怎么想？”他的声音几乎可以称得上尖酸，“好像已经没人记得未来、理想、大局都是什么意思了！他们唯一能看到的只有眼前那一点——”

他像是刚意识到自己在斯捷潘面前说了什么似的，让那半句话悬荡在空中戛然而止。然后伊利亚闭上眼睛，一声叹息从他唇间逃脱，在那一瞬间，他的一部分生命力仿佛也随之流散。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。挂钟忠实地记录着时间的流逝。

斯捷潘轻声说：“茶要凉了。”

那个深夜过去后大约一周，伊利亚·布拉金斯基拎着两瓶伏特加去了莫斯科河畔的公寓。

“我上司叫人研制的，”他把酒搁在桌面上，“说是不会让人宿醉。”

他停顿了一下，避开斯捷潘的眼睛：“上周，我……”

“难以置信，亲爱的伊廖沙，”斯捷潘微笑了一下，“你学会用礼物道歉了。”

“只是曾经养尊处优的俄罗斯帝国连瓶酒都买不起，让人不免起了怜悯之情。”伊利亚反驳。斯捷潘什么时候开始叫他昵称的？

斯捷潘耸了耸肩：“独酌也没什么意思。”

于是他们两个瓜分了那两瓶特供伏特加。喝到最后伊利亚拿杯子的手都有些使不上力——是因为他喝得太快？还是因为最近太疲劳？

对面的帝俄为什么还坐得端端正正？那双金色的眼睛真像是旋涡，要把人吸进去似的……或许莱茵的黄金就是这样。或许他喝得不如伊利亚多。也或许他也醉了，但因为什么惹人烦的贵族修养忍着不表现出来……贵族们不过是用优雅的外表掩盖血腥的本质罢了！层层繁文缛节将他们神化，与“一般人”区别开来……因此这不过是虚伪的美……

黄金距离他越来越近，伊利亚眨了眨眼。

“你就是自己想喝酒吧。”他听到斯捷潘这样说。然后一只手穿过他腋下，把他扶了起来。他上次和帝俄靠得这么近是什么时候？

床铺柔软得像轻飘飘的云彩。在云彩上做一场梦倒是个颇有吸引力的……

一只手在他的额发上轻轻抚摸了两下。

伊利亚猛地睁开眼，但是只看到斯捷潘起身离开的背影。接着卧室门被关上，他连背影都看不到了。

蛇小心地爬行，一寸又一寸。黄金的眼眸死死盯着火焰，他开始能感觉到热度。

他怎么可能仅仅满足于远望着火焰的色彩呢？但若掌握不好距离，恐怕自己又会化为灰烬。

但他确实是在缓慢接近着……

“你有段时间没过来了。”斯捷潘说。

“嗯？”伊利亚含糊地回应了一声，他正把自己的大衣悬挂起来。“嗯。最近有点……情况。”

斯捷潘没有继续追问。为了维持他所期望的局面，他偶尔会嘲弄讥讽，却不能表现得太咄咄逼人。而且伊利亚不一定就不会主动透露一些信息。

这是他回到伊利亚身边的第九年。

身为曾经的国家意识体，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基自然知道这一身份所带来的负担，以及随之而来的更为深重的孤独。一个人的生命已经沉重无比，何况是成百成千、上万上亿的生生不息？而至于如此的重量要多大的秤杆才能放下——只需看向任何一个国家意识体的肩膀即可。即使是他们中最为开朗活泼的，也经历过比任何一个人类都要多的离别与伤痛；虽然偶有闪光的灵魂与他们并肩而行、共同承重，这些灵魂能陪伴他们的时间也太短太短。

唯有国家意识体能够理解国家意识体所背负的重量，然而“国家”的本质又注定他们无法从同类身上真正汲取慰藉；于是孤独便是他们无法逃脱的命运。

可是伊利亚·布拉金斯基身边却有一个曾是国家意识体，又作为历史与文化的“记录”留存于世的存在——谁能责怪他向这个存在寻求一点情感上的支撑呢？

当然伊利亚不会承认，斯捷潘也不会说破。

这样就很好了。

斯捷潘将目光从伊利亚的背影上收回来，靠回沙发，就着窗户里投射进来的阳光继续看他的希腊文版《厄勒克特拉》。此时是周六上午，这个时间段他通常在阅读中度过。

然后书页上投下一片阴影。

斯捷潘抬起头，果然伊利亚已经走到他身旁。苏联意识体眼底的黑眼圈格外明显。

伊利亚问：“你……第一次知道我的存在时，是怎么想的？”

斯捷潘微微抬起了眉毛。这个问题背后的深意使前俄罗斯帝国的心跳略微加速，但他对自己面部表情和肢体语言的控制在数百年间早已修炼得炉火纯青。

“比较复杂，”他回答。事实上并非如此——当时的斯捷潘·布拉金斯基根本不认为他国土上新生的意识体能成什么气候。“我很好奇为何你会出现。当然，也有危机感——毕竟一个国家不会有两个意识体。通常来说。”

“你从未恐惧过我会将你取而代之？”

斯捷潘合上书轻笑了一声：“那恐怕就是我的败因。但是话说回来，就算我恐惧又能怎样？按照你的信仰，那也是历史的不可抗力。”

伊利亚的胸膛起伏了一下。他缓慢地转过身在沙发另一头坐下，动作很轻，斯捷潘几乎没有感觉到震动。

“我在街上遇到一个孩子，”伊利亚注视着自己交叠起来的两只手，“我准备抚养他。”

那么他的猜测应该是正确的。斯捷潘抬起一只手，在半空中悬停了一会儿，才羽毛似的轻轻落在伊利亚的后背上。

伊利亚的肌肉绷紧了一瞬又很快放松下来。斯捷潘隔着衣料摩挲他肩胛骨中间的位置，以平滑的声调说：“我‘死’的时候你还是苏俄，但现在是苏联……那么如今的俄罗斯或许确实需要一个单独的意识体。”

伊利亚沉默了一会儿：“嗯。应该是这样。”

斯捷潘垂下眼眸。嗳，伊廖沙！你是想说服自己吗？

蛇不能再向前了。若再前进哪怕半寸，火焰的温度便会伤到他。

第一次见到火焰的时候，哪怕只是远观蛇都能感受到炙烤的煎熬，而如今的安全距离已经缩短多了。是火焰的燃烧不如原先炽烈了吗？

但这无损火焰的美感。他是多么渴望再次拥抱火焰啊——若这种美能够为他所有该是多么幸福的事！

只是现在他依旧只能凝望，等待着火焰的温度再降下去一些，好让他能再接近一点。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基从办公桌后站起来时感到一阵晕眩。他伸手撑住桌子，等待视野中闪烁的色块淡去，手心里冒出冷汗，在桌面上留下水痕。

他缓慢地抬头，注意到窗外已是一片夜色。但是墙上的挂钟显示现在不过是晚上十点——从前他就算熬夜工作到凌晨三点也不会这样疲倦。

太阳穴附近的一条血管跳动着隐隐发疼。伊利亚闭上眼睛。

新生的俄罗斯意识体伊万·布拉金斯基，在这一日的清晨从伊利亚安置他的郊区别墅逃离，摆脱了苏联意识体的视线和掌控。伊利亚知道有人在帮他，否则他不会在十几个小时后仍没有找到任何有关伊万行踪的线索。

他不是完全没预料到这一天的到来，但是伊利亚依旧无法控制愤怒、酸楚乃至恐惧的情绪侵占他的躯体——他的躯体！失却了曾经满溢的活力与生机，甚而时常被疼痛所袭，背叛了他精神的躯体……伊利亚苦笑起来。如果阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯此时要和他来一场斗殴，恐怕只消一拳，不必用全力都能让苏联意识体倒地不起。

他甚至连通过肉搏制住伊万的信心都没有。——万尼亚能去哪里呢？他又在计划什么？推翻伊利亚，还是杀死伊利亚？

纷乱的思绪几乎要将他压垮了。伊利亚·布拉金斯基明白，此时最理智的选择是回到自己在克里姆林的房间去休息——但是他现在做不出理智的选择。

他需要一个温和的、有灯光或许也有热茶的地方。不会让他孤身一人的地方。

伊利亚没有用自己的公寓钥匙。敲门时他的指骨都隐隐作痛——开车前来的过程中他几次恍惚以为自己连油门都踩不下去了——他只是想确认有这么一个地方，有一个人会为他开门。

给他开了门的斯捷潘·布拉金斯基穿着一件厚睡袍，手里却拿了一本书，看来还没有睡下。金色的眼眸粗略扫过伊利亚全身：“你看起来可不大好。”

“是不大好。”伊利亚嘟哝了一句走进公寓。脱下风衣的时候他甚至需要斯捷潘帮忙处理袖子，他自己的手臂传来令人不悦的隐痛。是因为伏案写字太久了吗？

“我正好烧了水，”前俄罗斯帝国说，“将就喝吧，这个点就不要喝茶了。”

伊利亚扶着餐桌坐进椅子，轻轻点头。一瞬间疲惫如汹涌的河流向他袭来，直接将他冲垮了。

“你真该留在克里姆林的。”他听到斯捷潘叹息。

他被搀扶起来，脚踏在地板上好像踩着蹦床似的不稳，但帝俄牢牢搂着他的腰，那只手如锚点般传递来安全感。

斯捷潘把他移动到了主卧，将他安置在床上。是的，万尼亚还是幼儿模样的时候，伊利亚也是这么小心翼翼地将他抱进婴儿床……

斯捷潘脱下他的外衣。伊利亚忍不住发出几声轻微的喉音，斯捷潘的动作就好像在摆弄玩偶，致使伊利亚的头颅在枕头上也不得不跟着挪动位置，加剧了疼痛和晕眩。但这项工作到底是完成了。

伊利亚条件反射地蜷缩起来。太冷了，他真希望藏进被子里……

斯捷潘如拆开礼物包装盒的丝带一般，将他的四肢从蜷缩的状态展开。

“斯乔帕？”

隔着头痛和眩晕，伊利亚还是能清晰地看到那双金色的眼睛。但有什么地方不一样了，熔金仿佛在沸腾，其中涌动的欲望让伊利亚忍不住打了个激灵。

不——应该说不一样吗？俄罗斯帝国的眼睛难道不是一向如此吗？这三十多年间伊利亚逐渐习惯的平和双眼才是异常的。

伊利亚仿佛感到霜冻从自己的脊背生长出来蔓延至全身，笼罩胸腔，狠狠掐住心脏。“你……”

斯捷潘俯下身在他额前落下一吻：“我这些年一直想这么做。”

“等等——”伊利亚又抖了一下，他抬起手臂试图将斯捷潘推开，“你在说什么？别这么做，我——”

俄罗斯帝国抓住他的手腕，将苏维埃的手压在枕边。温热的气息扑在他颈侧。

“你让我等了太久了。”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基的精神与躯体仿若失去了联系。他的理智似乎被包裹在一团温吞的水中，漠然注视着发生的一切，然而身体内外的触感却又像是刀刃劈开皮肉那样清晰地传达过来。

他感到疼痛——哪些是他自己的病痛，哪些又是斯捷潘带给他的？还有热度，是传达过来的，还是他自身即在燃烧？伊利亚·布拉金斯基是一只历经了过多风暴、被修修补补疲惫不堪的船，他无法再招架大海的又一轮摧残了。巨浪冲击着他，将赖以生存的氧气挤出他的躯体，他分辨不出方向，只能被动承受其力度，一次又一次。

斯捷潘吻上他的眼角前，伊利亚没有意识到自己流下了眼泪。

暴风雨逐渐平静了，海水轻轻荡漾着。斯捷潘抚摸过他的脸颊，鎏金的双眼甚至称得上温柔。

他轻声说：“伊廖沙，你就要死了。”

他用双臂环住伊利亚：“像我一样。”

“不，”伊利亚断断续续地说，“还没有，我还没有——”

“别怕，伊廖沙，”斯捷潘说，单词如冰凉的丝绸滑过伊利亚的耳边，“你有我……我会陪着你的。”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基发出一声哽咽。他闭上眼睛，任由对方释放一切。

火焰已经很微弱了，或许用不了多久便只会余下几点火星。

蛇终于爬行到了火焰的边缘上，痴迷地凝望着细弱的火苗——在那即将毁灭的光芒中也蕴含着无尽的、惹人怜惜的美。这一次他能够接近了……

蛇在火堆旁盘绕起来。他不会再被烧成灰烬，不会再被烫伤。

这一次，他能够拥有他了。

**（终）**

**Author's Note:**

> 我愿称斯捷潘·布拉金斯基一声影帝。天知道本来只是想写一个家庭主妇（？）逆袭强行爆炒死鬼老公（？）的爽（？）文。


End file.
